Revelations
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Turns out Bella forgot to mention something and it comes out on her wedding night. How will Edward react? And what has she forgotten to mention? Warnings inside. Rated M for a reason people. Please don't read if your under 18
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) This story jumped into my head during economics last year and has refused to leave. Therefore I decided to just write it. I do not own Twilight, nor am I making any money of off this. **

_**Warning: This contains slash and transgender. If you have a problem with this DO NOT READ! I will not accept flames because you didn't read the warning.**_

BPOV

I wasn't hysterical because I thought this was a mistake. No I was hysterical because there was one little thing I had never told Edward. The fact that though I looked like a woman. I wasn't.__Well, not completely. I had breasts after my surgery after my eighteenth birthday to get implants and I still take hormones everyday to look more feminine. But I still have a dick.

I'm not sure how Edward will react to it since he has his Victorian standards and this is not something they would have approved of.

The only people to know my secret are my father, mother and Alice. My father and mother for obvious reasons and Alice because she had seen it. She had been the one to convince me not to tell Edward because he would react badly. I could see now why she had said it. I had wanted to tell him on my eighteenth birthday but then he would have had an actual reason to leave me and never come back.

Now I just needed the courage to do this and not chicken out. Well, no time like the present.

Deciding to just get it over with I walked out of the house in just a towel. Edward had his back to me so he couldn't see me or my excited member. I slowly waded into the water until I reached him. The water coming to just under my breasts, hiding my member.

He slowly pulled me to him but when I was flush against him he at me startled. Knowing he had felt my member I looked into his eyes, begging him to let me explain.

EPOV

I was waiting in the sea for my sweet, innocent Bella. I wanted this, maybe even more than she did, but it was so dangerous for her. I hoped I wouldn't hurt her. I could sense her coming up behind me. As she was beside me I pulled her against me. When she was completely against me however I felt something hard that wasn't mine and I immediately looked at Bella. What was going on here?

"Explain." It was only one word but she seemed happy I was letting her explain. She sucked in a large breath before answering me.

"Since I was little I felt different. I didn't feel like I belonged in my body. When I was eleven we found out why. I turned out to be transgender. You see, I was born as a guy not a girl. Please don't think this changes anything, I still love you. I'm still the same Bella." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Bella, my sweet innocent Isabella, wasn't really a woman? How could this be and why hadn't she told me this earlier?

"I wanted to tell you sooner but Alice told me not to. That you would react badly and leave me. But now you know and now it's up to you, just know that I love you so very much."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**POV Edward**

''I'm sure you do'' I murmur, trying to remain calm. What am I going to do with this? How does this not change anything? She lied to me and even worse, she has a dick. I feel the anger boiling up inside me. ''Fuck!'' I scream.

Bella steps out of the bath, leaving her dick in full view and in front of my face. It's pretty large and… STOP! Edward stop, you're not gay…. anymore!

''Edward, please..''

''Please, Bella! Would you just go inside the bathtub? You showing off you're dick doesn't make it any better!'' It really doesn't and I kind of feel turned on. What is wrong with me? I step out of the bath while Bella sits down again.

The phone rings. Thank god, I need some space. I walk towards the bedroom, that is adjoining the bathroom. I motion for Bella to stay put, since I really don't want to see her Johnson again.

I pick up the phone.

''Hello?''

''Senoir?''

''Uhm, I think you have the wrong number. '' _Jeez, some people…._

''Senoir, I think you need Jezus. He protects us from Satan and ..''

If only she knew that my girlfriend has a dick and I… well….no one has to know that part of me… yet.

I hang up. Right when I start to turn and leave the bedroom, the phone rings again.

''I don't want you're fucking Jezus!''

''Uhm? Edward?''

''Jacob?''

''Yeah, uhm is Bella home? I would like to speak to her''

''Well now is not really the right time''

''_Well_, it's important'' Does Jacob know she has a dick, I wonder. Probably every freaking person knows it. I decide I need to know.

''Did you know she had a dick?''

''Whut!? Who?'' Oh shit, he doesn't know.

''Uhm'' _Quick, make something up._

''Lady Gaga''

''Yeah, dude. Everybody knows she has a dick man. Anyway are you going to give me Bella or not?''

''Nope'' I hang up.

''Who was that?" Bella steps into the bedroom. She is wearing a bathrobe this time and even though I know I shouldn't be , I'm kind of disappointed.

''No one''

''We should talk''

'' Leave me alone, I don't want to talk.'' I'm tired and I just really want to be somewhere else, before I can't handle it anymore.

''I think we should talk'' She looks at me with her I-mean-business-look. I normally hate it when she is being stubborn, but right now I really don't mind.

''What is there to talk about? You have a dick, I get it.''

''Edward, don't -''

''Don't what? Just leave me alone.''

''No'' She walks forward and stops right in front of me, her body close to mine. I can feel her bulge and …. I can't help it. I grab her and kiss her ….hard. I carry her across the room towards the bed and sit down, placing her across my knee.

''I have to share a secret, too'' I whisper in her ear. I spank her once, twice…ten times and she cries out every time. Leaving me more satisfied after each time. I can feel myself harden underneath her.

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMACK!

SMAAAAACK!

_Oh yes, that feels good. _

**To be continued….**

**Leave a comment if you like the stories, we really appreciate it!**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) I don't own anything! This is all purely imagination. **

**THIS IS EXTREMELY MATURE! DO NOT READ UNDER 18! If you are? Have fun taking a cold shower.**

Edward POV

SMACK!

SMAAAAACK!

_Oh yes, that feels good._

I forced her up and onto her knees. If she wanted to be a whore she was going to be treated like one. She had lied and now she would suffer the consequences of her lies. I would show her what I could do to her.

"Suck my cock whore." I spat at her. She started sucking with only a moments hesitation and revelled in the feel of her warm mouth around my dick. None of the men I had been with had ever felt this good.

When I felt myself close to cumming I pulled my cock out of her mouth and pulled her up again. I dropped on her chest on the bed and pulled her ass up.

"What a beautiful tight little ass you have whore. Tell me has anyone ever fucked you here whore?" She started whimpering and shaking her head but I wasn't having any of that. Pulling her by her hair I asked again.

"No never, please just fuck me!" What a good whore already begging for my cock. Deciding to tease her a little longer I slid a finger inside of the puckered hole. I spit on her hole and I felt her shudder at the coldness.

"Like that don't you whore?" Sliding in a second finger I heard her moan and felt her ass muscles tighten around my fingers. What a whore. I slipped in two more fingers to stretch her even more for my cock. Making a split decision I spit on my thumb and slipped it in as well. To punish her a bit more I made a fist. She cried out in pleasure and I started to pump it in and out. She started moaning and I could see the pre cum dripping from her dick. I started fisting her ass harder and it wasn't long before she let out a moan and came, her sperm flying everywhere.

I scooped a bit of it on my fingers and held them before her. It was the same hand that had just been in her ass but she didn't seem to care.

"Lick it up you little whore." She did as she was told and her tongue swirled around my fingers. " Now I'm going to fuck you, you dirty little whore."

She looked so happy to finally be fucked I couldn't help but smile. She would get a proper fucking, but not the one she thought she would get.

"Get on your knees and spread your legs." This gave me a great view of her little hole and without warning I slammed into her. She screamed out and I could feel her muscles clench. My little whore really did like it rough.

"Oh God Edward, so good." Good little whore.

"Scream my name whore, scream it as I fuck you senseless." That was all it took for her to cum again and this time she was screaming my name. I followed soon after but instead of cumming in her tight little ass I pulled out and came all over her back.

"Sleep now little whore. I will punish you further in the morning." She simply nodded and fell asleep. Now to think up tomorrows punishment.

After a bit of thinking I found the perfect punishment, or well my newest little fantasy. I was going to see just what my little whore was capable of with her cock. Now to just find a girl willing to play with us.

With that I left for the main land in search of a little slut for my little whore to fuck.

XXX

It didn't take long to find my little slut and I currently had my fingers up the slut's ass, waiting for my little whore to wake up.

"Edward what's going on? Who is that in your lap?" Finally, she was awake.

"Don't worry little whore this is just your little slut. You are going to fuck her while I tell you how and what to do. Got that?" She simply nodded and I could see her cock getting hard.

"Good now I want you to come here and kiss her." She got up, completely naked and kissed the little slut in my lap. The slut kissed back just as willingly and I could feel her wetness coating my fingers, I pushed them inside her for a second and then pulled them back, coated with the slut's wetness.

"Lick your juices of my fingers slut." She obeyed immediately and licked my fingers clean. "Good now go to the bed and explore each other."

Their bodies looked sublime together. My whore's lithe little body with small perky breasts and the slut's big round tits and ass. They were perfect together.

The little slut was now giving my whore a blow job and the ecstasy on my whore's face was beautiful.

"Little whore, go down on your little slut. She is very wet for you." I could see her fingers feel the slut's pussy and with ease she flipped her over.

BPOV

Why was I so nervous about all of this? This was amazing and the commands only turned me on more.

The slut was so wet, she was almost gushing. She liked this just as much as I did. I licked up and down, drinking in as much of her cum as I could. She moaned like the little slut she was and I bit her clit harshly. She screamed and I was rewarded with another gush of cum.

"You like that don't you slut?" I could see her nod and grinned. I slipped two fingers inside her and started pumping them in and out. It didn't take long until she was wet enough to slip in another one. The slut had started massaging her own tits and it didn't take very long until she came, screaming to the heavens. Edward soon joined us and with the three of us we stayed in bed for the next couple of days.

Edward ended up turning both of us at the end of our honeymoon and we now live with the three of us in a small cottage on the edge of the Cullen property so they don't have to hear our fucking. Jacob ended up joining us a few times until Sam ordered him to stop. He now fucks Leah on a daily basis, not that Sam likes that either but at least she isn't a vampire.

We now live happily fucking after.


End file.
